


Minerva’s Moment of Clarity

by KaseyTrue



Series: How Moms Saved The World [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, BAMF moms, F/M, Humans In Troll Romances, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The Olde Ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: AU of Harry’s Intervention, set in the future when everyone finds out about Severus Bearing Harry. In this Minerva feels it is her responsibility to bring the Potter’s Crimes to Madame Bones. This story includes their Trial, and Punishment.Expect to board the Feels Train, cause neither Harry, or Severus wanted this.





	Minerva’s Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vivifica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647589) by [InvisibleBookReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/InvisibleBookReader). 



> This story was inspired by some lovely comments from Trickster32 and PiffyEQ I am gifting it to them specifically. It is not set in the Canon of HMStW so don’t expect Lily and James to get Official Punishment in the actual series.   
> They don’t get off lightly in the actual series, but they won’t be Tried for the crime.  
> I may use parts of this in the making of the main story, but the Trial is not.  
> As always Credit for the Series in general goes to Vivifica, by InvisibleBookReader

Minerva stared at Severus as he held his son for the first time. _How could I not have seen?_ Harry looked around in confusion, but allowed the older man to cling to him. _How was I so blind? I allowed those boys to bully him, and I did **not** do enough to stop it._ She watched as Lily looked at the two in pride and called them _her boys_ , to which Minerva fought a condemning sneer from her face. She watched as James smiled sadly and guiltily at the two, and flinched when Harry asked him what was going on. She watched Mundungus Fletcher slap James on the back in comradery, and several other men congratulating him. She watched as Molly gushed over how happy she was for them all, and how sweet it all was.

She could not contain her indignation any longer, “Does not one of you care that this was Bearing Assault?” she damned near snarled at the group of happy onlookers, causing them to go silent. “That Severus was forced into this, and then _obliviated_ and left to believe he’d _miscarried_?!” she almost screeched the last word. “He thought his _**baby** dead_ for _years_.”

Lily stared at her hurt clear on her face, “Minerva, I can't have children, what else were we supposed to do? It was Severus or Petunia, there were no other options.” she paused “And what is Bearing Assault?”

“If yer looking for sympathy Lily Potter, you’ll find it in the dictionary between ‘shit’ and ‘syphilis.” Minerva snarled, her Scottish Brogue on full display. “What you two did was _rape_ pure and simple, and if you didn’t know, Bearing Assault is forcing someone to Bear you a child. It is punishable by Azkaban, The Veil, or even Avada Kedavra, that is how serious it is and that all of you would just ignore that…” she looked at everyone in attendance with disdain.

Most in attendance had the decency to flush with shame as they realized that they were praising these people. However several jumped forward in the Potter’s Defence, Potter’s best friends not among them. Sirius and Remus had not once looked at the Potters in anything, but pure unbridled fury since the truth was revealed.

(In My Canon Version there is a Flashback here.)

Sirius cleared his throat, “Right, well, we should get Harry upstairs and answer his questions now.” he said nudging Remus and the two got hold of Severus who was highly unlikely to let go of Harry any time soon.

They started up the stairs, but Lily stood in their way. “I think I have the right to be the one to explain this to my son.” Molly gasped behind them. “Come on Harry.”

Harry shrank into Severus when Lily reached for him. “What did she mean,” Harry asked in a stricken voice “when she said it was rape?”

Lily clucked her tongue at him, “Oh Harry, she was overreacting. Yes what happened with Severus was wrong, but we had a very good reason, and he consented to everything.” she glared over at Mcgonagle “It was not rape.”

Minerva through a handful of flu powder in the fire and stated, “Leaky Cauldron.” before stepping through.

* * *

 

Minerva took a long drink of her gillywater, as she remembered what Lily said. “The nerve o’ that woman.” she sneered “ow’ dare she say at wi’ the one she hurt right there in front o’ her?” She sat up, and glared at the wall. “Tempus” the charm told her it was currently 5:00 in the evening.

Standing up she headed to the flu, _She should be in her office another hour at least._ “Ministry of Magic” When she reached the kiosk, she stated “I need to speak with Madame Bones.”

The secretary looked at her little book, “I’m sorry Professor, but Madame Bones can’t see anyone right now. I can put you in for some time next week?”

Mcgonagall took a deep breath, “I am here to report a Bearing Assault.” she said quietly, but everyone in the vicinity froze as they heard anyway.

The woman grabbed her book and jumped from her seat, “Please, this way.” she said as she began a brisk stride toward the elevators.

Mcgonagall still heard the frantic whispers as the elevator rose, “The Deputy Head reporting a Bearing Assault?” “I’ve got to owl my son.” “My daughter would have told me right?” “It’s summer break, surely it wasn’t a student?” She had created a panic, but she could not find it in her to regret her decision. The Headmaster had hired two people who had committed Bearing Assault, sure school hadn’t started yet but these people had a right to be scared.

“Could you please, just yes or no, is it a student?” the receptionist asked quietly, “It’s just I have siblings at Hogwarts.”

Mcgonagall shook her head, “No it is an old case, that was never solved.” she told the girl “I’ve discovered who did it, though and I will not allow those daft basbag eyed narcissists to get away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the response I was giving PiffyEQ to one of their lovely comments, when I realised I was inspired enough to write the story from it.
> 
> Hey I'm so sorry I didn't respond to you, your comment was right between several from Trickster and I didn't realize it was you.
> 
> Yes I know right? But it doesn't really fit the plot of the main storyline, so it won't be canon to my universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I don't see Severus pressing charges himself, and Lucius would decide it would do his friend more harm than good after all Severus did to bring them back.
> 
> Sirius and Remus wouldn't do it, and I can't think of anyone who really would but Percy, and I DESPISE the use of Percy like that. So someone overheard, someone who remembered Lucius making a fuss about upgrading all the Bearing Laws, someone who highly respects Severus and loves the law. Someone not related to anyone in the main plot line, maybe it was Minerva in some misguided sense of atonement
> 
> Ok... I just wrote like almost the entire plot in this comment which I've copied to Google Docs and now I'm going to write it.
> 
> You Have Inspired Me.  
> K


End file.
